Comienzo a quererte
by LittleCoffeeMug
Summary: Fugaku y Minato creen odiarse, pero tras comer fresas y descubrir su pequeño milagro, dejan de hacerlo para comenzar a amarse. FugaMina. Yaoi. No te gusta, no leas. [Mpreg, AU]


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Un One Shot FugaMina que escribí hace algunos años (Dos… o tres… no me acuerdo) y que encontré mientras limpiaba mi computadora.

Con limpiar me refiero a borrar archivos que no necesito… y esas cosas…

Disfruten~

.-.-.-.

Minato y Fugaku son la pareja ideal, ambos de buena familia y gran belleza, más las apariencias engañan, ellos se odiaban mutuamente por haber sido separados de la persona que aman, obligándose a casar con el heredero de empresa de la competencia.

Minato era un doncel bastante atractivo, su cabello era rubio y bastante cuidado, él tenía a la persona ideal a lado, pero tuvo que separarse de él cuando sus padres le dijeron que tenía que casarse con el hijo de un empresario, las empresas Uchiha. Es así que tiene que terminar con Kakashi y preparar la boda que jamás quiso.

Por su parte Fugaku, un varón bastante sexy, 24 años de criarse como un rey dieron sus frutos al dejar tan sexy hombre, pero él ya tenía una persona en su vida, su novia Mikoto, a quién por órdenes de su padre debe dejar para emparejarse con un doncel de la empresa Namikaze.

Después de miles de pláticas con sus padres, ambos acceden por el bien de la empresa y su respectiva familia, sabían que era su deber por ser los mayores y obedecerían todo.

Actualmente ambos se encuentran en la sala de su casa comiendo fresas, un mes después de su boda y luna de miel en la que, si bien si tuvieron sexo, la mayoría del tiempo peleaban a no se hablaban.

Miraban un programa bastante divertido, _Parental Control_. Era de esas veces en la que realmente la pasaban bien juntos, sin pelear ni nada, pero les gustaba más así, sin necesidad de matarse entre ellos por cualquier tontería, podrían ser bastante buenos amigos, pero las circunstancias en las cuales estaban era imposible que siquiera lo intentaran.

En el programa la chica parecía querer matarse a la hora de elegir a que chico quería, era bastante estresante encontrarte en esa situación.

—Yo digo que escogerá a Len —Mencionó Fugaku mientras tomaba otra fresa del tazón que tenía enfrente.

—Igual yo —Respondió con la boca llena y las mejillas manchadas de chocolate, Fugaku al verlo así no pudo evitar reírse, tomó una servilleta y le limpió las mejillas haciendo que Mi nato se sonrojara de sobremanera.

Al ver lo lindo que se veía sonrojado le dieron ganas de besarlo... espera ¿besarlo? ¿desde cuándo quería besar al doncel que le quitó la felicidad?

Luego recordó las palabras de su madre, _"A veces la felicidad está en donde menos te lo esperas"_

Sin esperar juntó sus labios con el rubio doncel quien solo se sorprendió, pero no se alejó, simplemente se dejó hacer y sin responder. Fugaku al notar que no respondía se alejó algo sonrojado por la vergüenza y al ver la cara de duda de Minato no hizo más que responder.

—Perdón, pero te veías tierno con chocolate en la cara —¿Dónde había quedado su orgullo? Ahora estaba contándole a Minato por qué lo besó, aunque fuera bastante vergonzoso.

—Eh gracias... supongo que... —No terminó ya que sintió unas horribles ganas de vomitar, bastante raro en él.

Fugaku lo vio con preocupación y vio que corría hacia el baño. Se encerró en él negándole el paso a Fugaku, quien estaba más que preocupado, que se 'odiaran' no significaba que le desease la muerte.

Tocó la puerta con preocupación, pero nadie respondió, solo escuchó como Minato devolvía, debía ser horrible estar así.

Una vez que Minato se sintió mejor Fugaku lo llevó a rastras al hospital donde le comenzaron a hacer varias pruebas, entre ellas una de sangre, Minato temblaba, le temía a las agujas y no quería, prefería morirse a tener esa cosa enterrada en la piel.

De solo verla acercarse comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, aunque se tranquilizó al sentir los brazos de Fugaku abrazarlo por la espalda. Suspiró y dejó que le sacaran esa maldita sustancia roja.

Una vez el doctor terminó la mandó a analizar mientras les decía que esperaran una hora, los resultados no tardarían mucho.

—Tengo miedo, ¿Y si es algo grave? ¿Y si me queda poco tiempo? Oh Dios... ¡Maldición! —Tomó su cabello con desespero mientras a su estómago le venía el antojo de chocolate —Y para el colmo ahora quiero chocolate.

Se recostó sobre la mesa murmurando que su vida no podría ser más miserable, que no sintió cuando Fugaku había llegado con su chocolate.

—Ten, estante más calmado por favor —Minato tomó el chocolate asintiendo y sin siquiera respirar se lo comió, tranquilizando así su antojo.

—Gracias —Fue lo único que dijo antes de escuchar cómo les llamaban diciéndoles que sus resultados estaban listos.

Con algo de miedo Minato se acercó y se sentó frente al médico, Fugaku se sentó a su lado y tomó su temblorosa mano, brindándole algo de seguridad al doncel que estaba a su lado.

—¡Felicidades! Serán padres —Ambos se quedaron en shock, pero el primero en reaccionar fue Minato, mostró una sonrisa a su vientre y apretó más la mano de Fugaku quien seguía igual.

—Es... es ¿Es verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa el rubio mientras dirigía su mano desocupada a su vientre y lo acariciaba de una manera tierna.

—Exacto, usted está embarazado de un mes —Minato sonrió más y comenzó a llorar de alegría, sería padre y tendría un bebito.

—¿Un bebé? —Fugaku preguntó apenas salió de su shock, sería padre. —Oh por Dios.

Comenzó a llorar junto a Minato con una gran sonrisa, tendrían un bebito, ya era hora de que se comportaran como gente civilizada y dejaran de pelear.

—Exacto, bueno señores, suerte con el bebé —Sin decir más ambos tomaron sus cosas y partieron a casa.

En el camino ninguno podía dejar de pensar acerca del bebé que vendría, que los uniría para bien y evitaría todas esas peleas que tenían, ese bebé llegó para hacer sus vidas más felices, alegrando todo a su paso.

—Fugaku, gracias —Le besó la mejilla dejando al pelinegro muy confundido —Gracias por este bebé, te aseguro que aprenderemos a ser buenos padres, todo por él —Esas palabras le llegaron al corazón y sin avisas posó sus labios sobre los del doncel quien ahora le correspondía, movían sus labios con alegría, afecto, ese afecto que pronto se convertiría en amor y es que no podían odiarse.

Una vez que se separaron, Fugaku le pidió al chofer que los llevara a un restaurante, cenarían como pareja, y sería su primera salida como esposos, una salida que sería de tres, si contaban al pequeñín que crecía en el vientre de Minato.

Llegaron al restaurante y pidieron su mesa, el chico al ver que eran los Uchiha de inmediato los pasó a una mesa un poco alejada para que tuvieran más privacidad.

—Bueno, debemos pensar en cómo le llamaremos —Comenzó Fugaku recibiendo miradas de emoción por parte de Minato.

—Si es niña quiero que se llame Mei o Rin, si es niño quiero que se llame Itachi —Bebió un poco del agua que le acababan de traer y luego siguió hablando —¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Claro, Itachi me gusta y creo que preferiría Mei —Sonrió y luego se dispuso a besarlo.

Llegó su cena y comenzaron a comer, realmente estaba delicioso, aunque Minato comió más de la cuenta.

Actualmente tienen seis hijos y están más enamorados que nunca, sus seis hijos lo eran todo para ellos, Itachi, se parecía en exceso a su papá, los gemelos Deidara y Naruto quienes tenían mucho de su papi y casi nada de su papá, Sasuke quien también era una copia de Fugaku y finalmente los gemelos Len y Rin que tenían más parecido a Minato.

Todos eran realmente felices y entonces Fugaku recordó las palabras de su madre " _A veces la felicidad está en donde menos te lo esperas_ " y eso, fue bastante sabio.


End file.
